Usuario Blog:Jesus Valdes Aran/Candy y Claire 24 Lo mejor del 2017 (CAPÍTULOS 1-10)/Transcripción
Narrador: 'Candy y Claire, lo mejor del 2017, capítulos del 1 al 10. (Empieza el capítulo 1) *'Narrador: 'Candy y Claire!!! *'Las 2: 'Hoy presentamos, Reacion (Candy Gata y Claire estan en su casa) *'Candy Gata: 'Vamos a ver a Alfrely (Candy Gata y Claire ven el video Star vs the Forces of Evil | The Battle for Mewni SPOILERS | Tercera Promo | Análisis) *'Señora Gata: (Solo su voz) 'Que chingados esta viendo mija. *'Claire: '¡EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! (Aparece el Tecato) *'Tecato: '¡Eh pinchis niñas miadas se callan! (Aparece el Anciano Cerdo) *'Anciano Cerdo: 'El Choco choco *'Claire: '¡No me entiendes! *'Anciano Cerdo: 'Aaaaaaaayyy! (Aparece el Balleno Asul) *'Balleno Asul: 'Callensen si siguen gritando las mato *'Mamá Ballena: 'Callese puto (Termina el episodio e inicia el capítulo 2) *'Narrador: 'Candy y Claire!!! *'Las 2: 'Hoy presentamos, jugando las fuerzas del mal. (Aparecen Dany Perro, Harvey Putas, Lynn Bunny, Supra Bunny, Martino Ciervo,Eduardo Pingüino, Pepe Pingüino, Manchitas Pingüino, Nievecita Pingüina,Llamas Pingüino, Javier Guzman, Sergio Guzman, Andrés Mapache, Sandra Pato, Emilia Elefante, Edmond Elefante, Victor Castor, Camila Gansa,Chloe Peg, Pepito y Jaimito en el parque y aparecen después Candy Gata y Claire) *'Candy Gata: '¡Hola colegas! *'Todos: '¡Hola Candy! *'Emilia Elefante: 'OMG! *'Edmond Elefante: '¡Mames! *'Candy Gata: 'Hoy vamos a jugar Star vs las fuerzas del mal. *'Claire: 'Yo seré Star Butterfly, Dany Perro será Marco Diaz, Harvey Putas como Rafael Diaz, Chloe Peg como Angie Diaz. *'Chloe Peg: '¡Porque a mi todo! *'Candy Gata: 'Bueno, Emilia Elefante como Pony Head, Edmond Elefante como Charlie Booth y mi papá como... (Aparece el Señor Gato) *'Señor Gato: '¡No mames princesa! ¡Pa que quieres jugar un juego de niños ñoños cabrona! *'Candy Gata: 'Porque me gusta. (El Señor Gato empieza a golpear a su hija y todos se van menos Nievecita Pingüina) *'Señor Gato: '¡Te mamas! Ten tu pinche Spinner ya con eso tienes! ¡Hubiera cancelado ese puto juego! (Empieza a llover) *'Mamá Pingüina: '¡Hija ya metete cabrona que ya está lloviendo chingada madre! *'Nievecita Pingüina: 'Ay, ok mamá. *'Narrador: 'Mientras tanto en la tienda del Señor... *'Ral: 'Vamos a comprar Doritos amigo. *'Señor de la Tienda: 'Son 9 pesos niños. *'Max: 'Mierda *'Keto: '¡Porque tan caro! (Termina el episodio e inicia el capítulo 3) *'Narrador: 'Candy y Claire!!! *'Las 2: 'Hoy presentamos, Amiibos! (Candy Gata está en su casa con Claire en su recamara en sus Amiibos) *'Candy Gata: 'Tengo todos los amiibos, solo me falta el de Star Butterfly. ¿Que carajos podemos hacer? *'Claire: '¡Vamos a Game Planet, venden ahí amiibos! ¡Venden de todo! (Candy Gata y Claire están en Game Planet) *'Empleado Ratta: 'Bueno jovenas que quieren? *'Claire: '¡Queremos un Amiibo de Star Butterfly! *'Empleado Ratta: 'No hay niñas, se acabaron todos los Amiibos. *'Claire: (Llorando) ¡No me entiendes! ¡Quiero mi amiibo de Star Butterfly! (Claire se suicida y Candy Gata la ve) *'Claire: '¡AAAHHH! ¡No me entienden Game Planet! ¡NOOOO! *'Candy Gata: '''Vamonos, no hay. *'Empleado Ratta: Se mamo, se mamo la zorra esa se mamó. *'Narrador: '''Mientras tanto Felipe y Andy. *'Felipe Gato: 'Bueno Andy, tenemos Amiibos de Bob Esponja, nos queda nomas un Amiibo de Calamardo. *'Andy: 'Los podemos comprar en Julio Cepeda. *'Señor Gato: '¡Chinga, callense cabrones miados! (Termina el episodio e inicia el capítulo 4) *'Narrador: 'Candy y Claire!!! *'Las 2: 'Hoy presentamos, Viendo la televisión! (Candy Gata, Claire, Zoey Cebra, Diego Mácoro, Rebeca Coneja, Ricardo Popo, Suzi Oveja, Andres Mapache, Rodolfo Mapache, Amanda Mapache, Hayley Putas y Harvey Putas están en la sala en la televisión) *'Candy Gata: 'Bueno chicos vamos a ver la televisión. *'Suzi Oveja: '¿Que vamos a ver? *'Andres Mapache: 'Vamos a ver Star vs las fuerzas del mal o Estevan Galaxias. *'Rodolfo Mapache: '¡No mames! En mis tiempos veía Mansión Foster, Manual de Ned, KND o Looney Tunes y no esas pendejadas de ahora que ven los niños. *'Rebeca Coneja: 'Mejor veamos Dragon Ball Super, pronto lo estrenarán en Cartoon Network. *'Candy Gata: 'Vamos a ver, Star vs Las Fuerzas del mal. *'Claire: '¡SIIII! (Empieza el intro del programa) *'Suzi Oveja: '¡Que genial! *'Rodolfo Mapache: '¡Esto es una porquería! *'Zoey Cebra: '¡Super! *'Diego Mácoro: '¡Esas si son caricaturas pa que vean cabronas! *'Señora Gata: (Solo su voz)¡Niños vengan a comer ya que está la milanesa a la plancha! (Señora Gata, Señora Coneja y Doña Mácora están en la cocina) *'Candy Gata: '''Estabamos viendo Star vs las fuerzas del mal. *'Ricardo Popo: Hubieran puesto Bob Esponja. *'Señora Gata: '''Ya está la comida pa que coman niños. *'Felipe Gato: 'Qiro helado. (Termina el episodio e inicia el capítulo 5) *'Narrador: 'Candy y Claire!!! *'Las 2: 'Hoy presentamos, Los primos! (Candy Gata está en la casa de sus primos con Claire y SZX) *'Candy Gata: 'que paso primos. *'Miranda Gata: 'Muy kawaii-san mi Candy Chan *'Alan Gato: 'Que pro yo tambien hackeo a Vegeta777 *'Candy Gata: 'Ven Estevan Galaxias. *'Alan Gato: 'Minecraft pro *'Candy Gata: 'Ven tar vs las fuerzas del mal *'Miranda Gata: 'Dragon Ball Super, watashiwa *'Candy Gata: 'Tienen comida *'Alan Gato: 'Doritos y Vive100 *'Señora Gata: (Solo su voz)¡Niños vengan a comer ya que está la milanesa a la plancha! *'Narrador: '''Mientras tanto Anakin y Theresa *'Anakin: 'Mejor veamos Game of Thrones ya va en su nueva temporada. *'Theresa: '¡VA! *'Señor Gato y Tío Gato: '¡Chinga, callense cabrones miados o putazos! (Señora Gata y Tía Gata están en la cocina) *'Candy Gata: 'Estabamos viendo Star vs las fuerzas del mal. *'Felipe Gato: 'Qiro helado. (Termina el episodio e inicia el capítulo 6) *'Narrador: 'Candy y Claire!!! *'Las 2: 'Hoy presentamos, La Cerve (Candy Gata y Claire están en La Cerve y se ven tomando alcohol Lataman, Yolo Crayolo, Joey Felt, Sanjay Patel, Craig Slithers, Ronnie Anne Santiago y Roberto "Bobby" Santiago) *'Candy Gata: 'Estamos en La Cerve *'Claire: 'De la verga (Aparece el Tecato) *'Tecato: '¡Eh pinchis niñas miadas *'Candy Gata: 'estamos pistando tranki cheroki *'Tecato: '¡Putazos o que! (Aparecen Xander Lobo y Finn Lobo) *'Xander Lobo y Finn Lobo: 'Vamonos de los Tecatos (Candy Gata, Claire, Xander Lobo y Finn Lobo salen corriendo, Aparece la Madre de Claire y se suben al auto) *'Madre de Claire: '¡Niños como les fueron *'Claire: 'Estabamos en La Cerve *'Narrador: 'Mientras tanto Theresa *'Theresa: 'Pisteando en La Cerve (Termina el episodio e inicia el capítulo 7) *'Narrador: 'Candy y Claire!!! *'Las 2: 'Hoy presentamos, Lucky Charms Nivel Dios 100% Real no FAKE. (Candy Gata y Claire están en el departamento de cereales junto con sus madres) *'Candy Gata: 'Estamos en Walmart *'Claire: 'De la verga (Candy Gata y Claire voltean y miran al cereal Lucky Charms Nivel Dios) *'Narrador: 'Nuevo cereal Lucky Charms Nivel Dios mucho mejor que el original incluye una figura de Star Butterfly ideal para fans del Starco. *'Las 2: 'Compramelo *'Señora Gata y Madre de Claire: 'Si claro (Candy Gata, Claire, La Señora Gata y La Madre de Claire estan en la caja) *'Empleado Ratta: 'Fueron 800 pesos (La Señora Gata y La Madre de Claire pagan y se van) *'Empleado Ratta: '¡Se mamo la gata se mamo! (Todos suben al auto y mueren atropellados) *'Todos: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (Todos estan en el cielo con Dios) *'Dios: '¡Eh pinchis niñas miadas no pueden pasar a mi cielo por ver caricaturas del diablo y comer comida basura! *'Claire: '¡Dios no me entiendes! (Claire mata a dios y todos salen corriendo) *'Dios: '¡Pinchis viejas locas goey! (Termina el episodio e inicia el capítulo 8) *'Narrador: 'Candy y Claire!!! *'Las 2: 'Hoy presentamos, historia de Theresa. (Candy Gata y Claire están en el cuarto de Theresa) *'Theresa: 'Ay, bueno Candy hola, esta es mi hermana Claire. *'Claire: 'Que tanto me ibas a contar hermana. *'Theresa: 'Bueno, te lo diré todo. (Se entra al recuerdo de Theresa) *'Profesor Británico: 'Bueno niños, aprenderemos el abecedario, repitan conmigo, (Los alumnos repiten lo que el Profesor Británico dice) a,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,i,j.... *'Narrador: '2 minutos después *'Profesor Británico: 'Muy bien, todos tienen 10, pero que niños mas inteligentes. *'Claire: '¿El profesor les daba 10 en todo? *'Theresa: 'Si, en todo, no hubo ningún trabajo en 0. *'Claire: '¿Tu alguna vez fuiste al Everest? (Theresa está de niña con los ex-estudiantes del Everest) *'Theresa: 'Si, Nelson nos mandó al grupo de primaria, fue un mayo de 2005. *'Josue Yrion: 'Bueno cristianos, mandó tarea a todos, menos a Dustin que trabajó muy bien siguió la palabra de Dios. *'Theresa (De niña): 'No mames. *'Dustin Brooks: 'Gracias profesor. *'Mac: '¡No chingues Josue! *'Jenny Mapache: 'Pinchis machistas. *'Manuel Nutria: '¡Que triste! *'Megan Parker: 'Cállese Idiota. *'Josue Yrion: 'Bueno, ya salgan porque estorban. *'Claire: 'Tu mirabas caricaturas cuando eras niña. *'Theresa: 'Si, eran diferentes que las de ahora, miraba Danny Phantom, Billy y Mandy, Yin Yan yo, Kim Possible, El tigre, etc., no existía Estevan Galaxias, ni Star vs Las Fuerzas del Mal, ni Gravity Falls, eran otras caricaturas, además, escuchaba rololonas en ingles. (Se Escucha la cancion Everybody Wants to Rule the World) *'Theresa (De niña): '¡YEEEAHH! "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" *'Narrador: 'Algo mas paso en esta historia? Averiguenlo en la próxima parte. (Termina el episodio e inicia el capítulo 9) *'Narrador: 'Candy y Claire!!! *'Las 2: 'Hoy presentamos, historia de Theresa parte 2. (Candy Gata y Claire están en el cuarto de Theresa) *'Claire: 'Que mas me ibas a contar. (Se entra al recuerdo de Theresa) *'Theresa: 'Mi trabajo favorito era cuando aprendíamos francés *'Profesor Británico: 'Ahora aprendemos un poco de frances niños repitan conmigo (Los alumnos repiten lo que Madam Gacela dice) Il va le vent une idée..... *'Narrador: '2 horas después... *'Profesor Británico: 'Muy bien, todos tiene 10, pero que niños mas inteligentes. *'Claire: 'Cual era tu restaurante favorito. *'Theresa: 'El Kentoki, muy delicioso. *'Empleado del Kentoki: '¿Que va a pedir jovena? *'Theresa (De niña): 'Unas palomitas de pollo. *'Theresa: 'Las palomitas de pollo eran mis alimentos favoritos. *'Empleada del Kentoki: 'Theresa.. (Aparece Theresa de niña y la Empleada del Kentoki le da las palomitas de pollo) *'Theresa (De niña): '¡No me entiendes! (Theresa se va) *'Narrador: 'Diciembre de 2004.. (Aparece Theresa de niña en el árbol de navidad y aparece su papá y su mamá) *'Papá de Claire: 'Mi hija Abre tu regalo sorpresa. (Theresa de niña abre su regalo y se sorprende) *'Theresa (De niña): '¡OOOO los juguetes de los personajes de Cartoon Network y Nickelodeon que yo quería! *'Papá de Claire: 'Te quiero mi hija. *'Theresa: 'Me compraron muy buenos juguetes y DVDS de mis caricaturas favoritas y en la navidad del 2005 me trajeron mi Nintendo, ¿Que tiempos no? (Se regresa a la normalidad) *'Madre de Claire: 'Hija, que haces? *'Theresa: 'Mamá estoy con mi hermana y su amiga contando mis momentos. *'Padre de Claire: '¡Que chingados cuentas! *'Theresa: 'Usted aléjese hasta te pareces a un pendejo de mi clase. *'Padre de Claire: '¡AAAAYYYY! *'Theresa: 'Viví todos esos momentos de alegría y todo esto se fue a la mierda en 2010. *'Candy Gata: 'Wow que buena infancia tuviste. (Termina el episodio e inicia el capítulo 10) *'Narrador: 'Candy y Claire!!! *'Las 2: 'Hoy presentamos, Ultra Music Festival (Candy Gata y Claire están en la sala y aparece Theresa) *'Theresa: 'Vamos a Ultra Music Festival. *'Narrador: '2 horas después... (Candy Gata, Claire y Theresa estan en el Ultra Music Festival y se ven a Beny Rizo, Frida Reyes, Candrés, Canela, Lam, el Niño Punk, el Adolescente graniento, Joey Felt,Sanjay Patel, Craig Slithers, Darkar, Mecoboy, Babe Karano, Kenzie Bell, Hudson Gimble, Triple G y el Público y se escucha Alone) *'Lam: '¡Es Lam! *'Adolescente graniento y Triple G: 'Ay no puedo hacer slam, no puedo hacer slam ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (Todos hacen slam) *'Alan Walker: 'ya parele basuras no merecen nada vamos a tocar rapido y nos vamos. *'Claire: '¡No me entiendes! (Vuelven a hacer slam) *'Theresa: 'Fue el conceirto del año *'Candy Gata: 'De la verga (Termina el episodio y aparecen Candy Gata y Claire) *'Candy Gata: 'Feliz año 2018 chicos, pásenla bien en familia y cumplan sus deseos, aunque lo dudo mucho. *'Claire: '''¡No me entiendes! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Transcripciones Categoría:Transcripciones de la Temporada 2017